cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Fist
About Dark Fist Dark Fist is a peaceful, friendly black team alliance which was formed as a result of the merger of Darkfall and FIST. The alliance government is a Military Diarchy, and it is headed by Daikos and Starcraftmazter. It has been growing steadily since the merger, and enjoys a high degree of stability within the Cyberverse. The policies and ideals Dark Fist holds are honour, non-aggressiveness, open-door policy for friends and negotiations, freedom within the black sphere, selflessness in times of trouble for her allies and the conduct of diplomacy prior to warfare. Dark Fist is also an active participant in NOIR and black team affairs, and it's leaders support harmony and unity within the black sphere. Above all, we value a free black, where alliances can do as they wish, and not be antagonised by others. DF works closely with her partners in NOIR to do her utmost to ensure the prosperity of the black sphere as a whole. Constitution of Dark Fist * Please see Dark Fist Constitution. * In addition, please have a look at Dark Fist Legislation Official Dark Fist Announcements * Declaration of Existence * Affirmation of treaties, outlining policies * PIAT with TCB * PIAT with CPCN * PIAT with SF * MDoAP with INT * MDoAP with TCB * Policy Updates, other stuff * Declaration of war on NATO * Declaration of war on NEW * Dark Fist Protectorate of Rendition * Treaty cancellations with TCB & IPA * Farkistan Dark Fist Q&A - an MDoAP with Fark * Dark Fist declaration of war on TOP * Joint Announcement from the Dark Fist and The Prolific Empire - OMG, the LOVE was just to GREAT!, MDoAP * Nemesis - Dark Fist MDoAP Somewhat Serious Reasons to join Dark Fist Smaller Nations * Small nations get significant amounts of aid, should they prove themselves active and efficient * Very large array of guides, ranging from basic to advanced * Detailed academy program, mentoring and hand holding (in a perfectly heterosexual manner) Larger Nations * Highly organised tech deals (3mill/100), sellers are found for you * Very high level of governmental transparency, almost nothing is kept secret from members * Members can and should provide input on all matters and areas concerning the alliance, and contribute to deciding it's long-term FA plans * Help in most government and military matters is always appreciated and welcome Ideological * We are honourable, and will fight past ZI for our allies and ideals * Our ideals are of high ethics and morals * Doing what is right is our #1 priority, regardless of the consequences * In addition, we generally don't BS around with it comes to politics * We're against treaty whoring Military * Very high levels of military organisation and tactics * Most of our members are veterans of several great wars and have been to ZI. We welcome anyone who fits into this category, or aspires to have their nation destroyed (pussies not welcome) * When we find ourselves at war, the plan is to nuke first, nuke some more, wait a few months until we're out of money and then begin to ask questions. High emphasis on military wonders & warchests (obedience to relevant nation building orders is necessary) Community * Much Spam * Buttsecks * Porn (for guys and gals, straight and gay) Cool Reasons to join Dark Fist By popular demand, here comes a section of IRC logs, which contains reason why you should join our awesome and win-prone alliance. Our leaders never sleep Our government are people with no lives, and all we do is work on the alliance or hang around IRC. You can chat to a government member pretty much at any hour of the day. 03:07:30 <+BlindAntelope> Don't any of you sleep? 03:07:48 <~Starcraftmazter> 'no 03:07:49 <~Daikos{DF}> No 03:07:50 <~Starcraftmazter> no we dont Highly Educated Government It should be noted that all the prominent members of our government are current uni students. This list includes SCM, Daikos, Snakebite, Mneh, Martinius, Foxodi, Marcus Bellator and CaptainCrackers. *Note: Some of these guys are former government members, including Foxodi and Marcus Bellator. The Leaders of DF endlessly discuss plans for it's future 13:20:06 <~Daikos{DF}> penis 13:20:10 <~Starcraftmazter> vagina 13:20:11 <~Daikos{DF}> in the 13:20:12 <~Daikos{DF}> ass 13:20:16 <~Starcraftmazter> boobs 13:20:20 <~Daikos{DF}> tits 13:20:28 <~Starcraftmazter> melons 13:20:51 <~Daikos{DF}> honkers 13:21:13 <~Starcraftmazter> magumbos 13:22:12 <~Daikos{DF}> tatas History of Dark Fist Formation Stalwart (the then leader of Darkfall) and Starcraftmazter (the then leader of FIST) got together and decided that on the principles of buttsecks, it would be best to merge their alliances, and hence the Dark Fist was born. Some time passed, as everyone was busy with something, and then the merge finally took place, and people switched alliances. Then the alliance was officially announced on November the 13th, and work began almost immediately to grow, finalise treaties and sign new ones, and assert Dark Fist as a capable alliance. Karma War Dark Fist participated in the Karma War on the Karma side, and fought against the alliances of NATO and NEW resulting in victory. To learn more, please see Dark Fist in the Karma War. Second Unjust war, TOP theatre Dark Fist participated in the TOP-CnG theatre of the Second Unjust War against TOP, by request of their ally, Aircastle. The fight resulted in victory for Dark Fist, and unlike the Karma war in which Dark Fist gave white peace to their adversaries, Dark Fist imposed 11.7k indirect tech in reparations on TOP. For more information, please see Dark Fist in the Second Unjust War. See also Category:Dark Fist Category:Alliances Category:Black team alliances